Album of Breeze
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: 100 oneshots. Sunao x Sora, Ran x Yoru, Nanami x Shinichirou, Nagase x Ichikawa. Based of my doujinshi.
1. Lovers forever!

Title: Album of Breeze

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない is not mine, nor will it ever be. Yet…if it was…then this would be more episodes and everyone in the series would have really big eyes, nippa. XD

Pairing: Sora x Sunao

100 oneshots for every pairing that exist in 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない.

-----------------START--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fujimori had _no_ idea what he was doing.

Here he was, standing right in front of Hashiba, blushing and stuttering with every word he tried to sputter out of his mouth. Sora was expecting another curt remark about his intelligence and how he hated him, so why in the world was he standing here ready to confess his true feelings. He was crazy. _This_ was crazy.

"H-h-h-h-hashiba…."

Sora sat up from his bed, holding Toshizou to his chest. "Fujimori…?"

"Hashiba…..I-I-I-I-I-I…."

Sora stood up, eyes sparkling with concern. "Do you feel sick?" Sora's hand was flicked across Fujimori's milky white skin, now turning the color of blooming roses. "No…I actually…"

"…"

"…" Fujimori sighed, eyes falling to the floor and bangs drooping in his face. "Nothing…"

Sora stared for a while blankly, then smiled and hummed a, "Okay." and smiling. Fujimori's heart skipped. _"Hashiba is so…cute."_

"Well…as long as you're here I would like to ask you something…" Sora clumsily grabbed his arm, cheeks turning a mesh-like pink. Fujimori sat down and raised his voice, not angrily, but curiously. "What?"

Sora walked to Fujimori and felt his voice crack in humiliation, but clung to the other teen's shoulders.

Sora said, "Would you, _hypothetically_, be freaked out if I said, "Hey, I love you"?"

Fujimori felt his pink hair frizzle like the hair on a scared cat. His rose eyes widened until the whites were visible to the point of wondering if his skin would rip. Hashiba, afraid to hear anymore, fake laughed and rubbed the back of his head. His laugh sounded like a sick cat.

"Haha!!! Never mind. Ahahaha…." Fujimori looked on at the bluenette sadly and confused. Was Hashiba trying to say something? If he were, the matter would not rest. Sunao leaned forward to hear the rest. "Did-did you really mean what you said?" Sora 'eh'ed when Fujimori leaned so close to his face. He looked away, flustered and ready to have a erection at any moment. "Well…why would you care?"

"I asked you first."

"You were the one who started the conversation."

"But you were the one who answered."

"You were the one who started this fight."

Sunao groaned in frustration and screamed, "YOU BRAT!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora blinked, stunned by the shrill, almost siren sounding, blare of Sunao's screams. He covered his ears, ready to scold Sunao for screaming in the dorms. _"Who knows what would have happened if Matsuri heard. Wait…Sunao said…" _

When the words that he ever so violently yelled reached his head and sunk like a ball of lead into his sick tummy, he felt the heat on his cheeks burn like the sun, and his blood ran cold. He thought he could almost faint. Sunao continued, not paying attention to what he was saying.

"I know it may seem weird and unnatural, but I can't help that," He started to bang his fists on Hashiba's chest. "You're horrible, Hashiba!!!"

Sora panicked and placed his hands on Sunao's cheeks and brought him into a kiss to shut him up. It worked, much to Sunao's dismay. That dismay suddenly turned to happiness when he realized the moment of bliss he brought upon himself. Sunao being the easily embarrassed teen he was, decided to push his boyfriend away from him. He tried and tried, crow barring the male student of his skin, them having him pull back in.

Sunao struggled and finally pushed away, struggling to contain his shaky breath.

Sora whispered, "S-Sunao…"

"_CRAP!!! I called him by his first name!!!"_

"Sorry…"

Sunao nodded and sank back on to his bed, pink hair fraying over the sheets and tears rolling down his supple cheeks. He turned back to Hashiba suddenly, now mad. "Kuu-chan!!!"

Sora turned in time to see pink eyes close about eye level to him before he was pulled into a kiss from Fujimori. Not a simple little peck on the cheeks either, a full, tongue dancing kiss. For a second, Hashiba's heart turned into a butterfly and soared through the sky freely. Before he had the chance to kiss back, Sunao pulled away. His glowering face stared Hashiba in the electric blue eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"….I love you."

The words that he heard made Sora melt like ice cream. He shifted his hips to the side and rocked back, pulling Sunao with him. Fujimori fell from being off balance but enjoyed the pleasure of Hashiba catching him and cradling him in his slender, muscular arms. Fujimori pressed into Sora's flesh, breathing a hefty sigh into his collar. Sora blushed and stood both of them back up. "S-Sunao…I love you too…"

He waited for a response, but nothing came. No sound or movement. Worried, Hashiba departed. "N-never mind-"

"Don't 'never mind' me."

Sunao grabbed Sora by the hair and yanked him back.

"OW!!! What are you doing?!?!?"

Fujimori smirked and crossed his arms. "Don't leave me hanging you meanie." Hashiba, when done rubbing his sore scalp, complied easily with a wrap of a arm around Sunao's shoulders. "Hey, let's go see if we can ask Nii-chan if it's okay for us to eat at their mansion tonight."

Sunao nodded and looked away, trying to play cute. "Fine…I guess."

Sora smiled and kissed him again on the cheek.

All fair in love's war, especially with both of these boy's and their crazy friend who was snapping pictures of them from the window.

----------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong and possibly in parts. Don't kill me. XP


	2. Save Sora!

Title: Album of Breeze

Rating: T

Pairing: Sunao x Sora, Ichikawa x Nagase, Shinichirou x Nanami, Yoru x Ran

Disclaimer: I bow down to 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない!!!

Based off one of my 同人誌 for _Sukisho._ I have to say…I don't know what you guys will think of this. All I know…IT WAS HELL TO WRITE!!!

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!

-----------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunao turned another page of the book. He licked his lips anxiously yet somewhat cutely, just short of flattering. He was sitting casually in a chair at the school's library, again, reading on personae and double identities. He had just escaped the crowded lunchroom, hoping to get some time alone to tire his memory with complex information. He DID NOT want to hear about Matsuri's latest plan for the Do-It-All Club, or want to feed Sora his food. Sunao was best left alone; especially when he had been reading something so serious that could easily throw him into a cold shoulder tantrum WITH HIS BOYFRIEND. Did people stutter when they called Sora Sunao's boyfriend? No, of course not. Yet…he didn't seem to mind all too much…

He turned another page, reaching the final chapter of the lengthy book in less than twenty-five minutes. His glossy pink eyes scanned across the paper, reading each word with the utmost diligence.

"…"

A huge thump on the table shook Sunao from his thinking, shaking him awake as if he was a leaf. Nagase stood next to him, smirking evilly. He patted the tall column of books with his hand and pushed it pack into the pocket of his white lab coat. "I thought you might want to look at these books…"

His purple eyes chewed through Sunao's soul making the pink haired teen shiver. Still, his grimaced and glared at him. Nagase muttered a soft snicker and walk off slowly back to his science class.

He closed his book hurriedly and shoved it back in the self, not even caring if it wasn't in the right spot. He quickly moved out, pink hair swaying behind him. "Nagase needs to shut up while I'm doing my job…."

Sunao passed the poster of him and Hashiba cosplaying as a samurai and a princess when Sunao had first arrived at the school and turned away, yet again, abashed. There had been many rumors about him and Sora being passed around after that fiasco with the Do-It-All team. Sunao looked at it, acting as passive as he could until he was shaking with rage and stormed off down the hallway. "What am I thinking, Hashiba probably liked that!!! Besides he even fell asleep…that moron!!!"

He blushed the color of his pale pink eyes and mumbled a silent swear, scaring off every boy that even got close to him in the school corridor.

Nanami came out of his office, hearing the numerous groans and whispers to see what had happened—like if a fight had broken out or if someone was being mad fun of. To his joy, it was only Fujimori walking to his next class. Nanami smiled and called to him, "Fujimori, how are you?" Sunao turned sharply to him and relaxed. He took in a breath slowly, closing his eyes. Nanami stepped out of the office, thinking that Sunao had not heard him. He cleared his way through and came to Sunao, smiling happily with his crystal blue eyes shimmering. "Fujimori…are you alright?"

The boy was surprised to be asked and shook his head abruptly. Pink hair swung in his face and over his cheeks. "I'm fine Nanami-sensei. Are you off duty?"

The nurse nodded his head. "Yes, it's just about time for lunch to be over…"

"I see…"

Fujimori complied by looking at the ground; a melancholy smile etched on his soft pale skin. Nanami cocked his head in a cute sort of way, adding to the feminine charm. "Something on your mind? Why are you going to class so early?" Sunao answered with a confused shrug. "I don't really know…" Sunao added. Nanami 'ah'ed and looked back at the clock to see the time. The bell rung to signal that lunch was over and he had to get back. "Eep! Lunch is over,"

He turned around and ran back to the office waiting. "Make sure you get to class on time." Sunao perked up and looked at the clock himself. He sighed sadly.

"He's right…"

Again, he padded himself to his next class. "I've only seen Hashiba in math so far…" He scowled and drove his slender fingers into his book. "Wait, why should I miss that jerk? He is a complete imbecile, besides, I'm still doing my job of hunting him down for Aizawa!!! I HAVE TO FOCUS!!!" He whispered this of course, but the words still hung in the air. Fujimori was becoming more and more attached to Hashiba, even though Sunao sworn he had abandoned him. Even Nagase was pestering him about it. Sunao bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in frustration standing at the door to the classroom. "I do NOT like Hashiba."

He swung the door open with a bang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

Nanami entered his office and took out a light, paperback document book. He wrote down the daily records of what had happened before, calmly pressing the pencil against the paper in an unhurried fashion. He looked out the window at some students from the academy running the track. He smiled and walked over to a counter to prepare himself some tea from a huge container. The teacup was in the shape, this time, of a cat, while his cell phone sat very, very near him. Actually, he wanted to make sure he could answer it if Shinichirou called him. He took a happy sip of the warm tea and brushed his chocolate colored bangs away from his soft and frail face. He stared at his reflection in the tea, a expression which quickly turned from a smile of nostalgia to a pout. "Shinichirou…"

A knock rattled on the door of the nurse's office. Nanami looked over and set down his tea. "Come in."

Sora pushed on the door and walked through droopily. His blue hair was shocking compared to the white of his skin. Even his blue eyes had gotten whiter. Nanami stared on, seeing the major contrast in skin color. Hashiba's skin was as pale as his. "Hashiba…?"

Nanami walked over to the bluenette and put a hand to his forehead letting Sora whimper pathetically. Nanami hissed and pulled his head away from Sora's skin, shaking it. "You have a high fever…"

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Is that so…"

"You should lay down!!!" Nanami escorted him to a bed and pushed on his chest gently, pressing him against the mattress of the school's doctor's bed. Nanami walked through his sickbay and reached around drawers trying to find some treatment. Sora protested with, "I'm fine Nanami-sensei…I just need to rest for a while…"

The chocolate colored haired nurse frowned, curious why Sora could be so passive about something that he almost passed out from. "Hashiba, please rest here."

"I don't need medicine," Sora yelled clumsily falling of the bed, blushing about the fact that a student such as himself could be so weak. He sat up and coaxed his aching head. Nanami ran over frantically and helped him up back on the mattress. "Please don't get up!!!"

"But…" Sora tried to speak, but just dizzily let his head fall on the pillow. His face lay parallel with his shoulder, eyes closed tightly. He moaned gingerly. Nanami's heart tore apart at seeing his own 'son' in so much pain and raced to the phone. He dialed Shinichirou's number to request if he could take Sora back home to the mansion early. He had to stay at school for any other student that might become sick. It could be another incident with a ghost, like Hiromu but…Sora was reacting so badly. Before his thought could end, a voice rung through the other end. "Hello?"

Nanami's voice raised a octave. "Shinichirou!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Stupid Hashiba…I'm so hungry…how come he had to eat my lunch?" He complained silently, taking notes with Matsuri sitting behind him, staring in a daze at Sora's empty desk. "Sora-chan…where did you go…" Sunao looked at Matsuri angrily. "He probably got sick from eating so much!!!" His whisper turned into a hiss. Afraid the teacher would scold him, he turned away. Matsuri drew his attention away from Sunao and doodled in his spiral in a very bored way. "…Aren't you worried Sunao-chan???"

Sunao ignored him, placing his chin in his palm. The teacher chatted on for what seemed like hours, especially to Sunao. Everything passed right through the teen's head fast, faster than Sunao cared to keep up with. For some reason, he didn't want to focus on his work. All he really wanted was to go back to the dorm and change into some new clothes and go to sleep. He also wanted to eat something, another reason the Sunao to curse Hashiba. That was probably why he couldn't focus…yeah. That's what Sunao thought.

Meanwhile, over in the infirmary, Shinichirou opened the door, concerned enough to skip the class and hire Ume-chan to put their classes together. He'd be back…hopefully.

"Nanami…?"

Nanami stood up from his desk and looked over at Sora who had a washcloth over his face. The bluenette's cheeks were red like cherries and his breathing was so rough you could hear it from across the room. Shinichirou walked over and used his hand to prop Sora up. Nanami put a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Don't move him…he's really sick."

Shinichirou breathed a breath of confusion. He put Sora down frantically to prevent any passing of disease. The math teacher gazed back at his chocolate-haired lover. "Nanami…when did he come in???"

"He came in almost after lunch…"

"Was he like he was now?"

"No…his symptoms have gotten way worse."

"I see…." His hand pulled the sky blue blanket over Sora who tossed, fingers almost shredding through the mattress. He was moaning and a cold sweat was beginning to form. Nanami's worry grew like an investment in a bank. "What do we do…?" The blue in his eyes was consuming his pupils, hands on his cheeks. Shinichirou walked over and pulled Nanami close to him, throwing a arm around his waist. "He'll be okay…I'll ask Nao-kun and his friends to help." Nanami blushed and nodded. "I can call Soushi and Ayano-chan…"

Shinichirou nodded and whispered to Nanami, "Everything will be alright…I promise." A soft kiss on the cheek reassured Shinichirou's words. Nanami smiled up and him and looked at Sora. "Since we're the parents…it is our job to take care of him…"

"Yes, and you're the mother…"

Nanami laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Sunao arrived back in the dorm carrying some textbooks and papers with him. He took out his cell phone and sat down on the bed, using his hand to push his long pink hair away from where he sat. He scrolled through the any messages, dusty light shining on his face, and saw a message from Aizawa. He paused. No sound at all was made except for a beeping noise from the phone.

Sunao deleted the message.

He threw himself back on the bed and recalled memories of being trapped in that research facility. The terrible things he faced—his greatest fears. The only reason he could survive was because Hashiba was there with him…but no; Shinichirou and Nanami came along and separated them. Sunao's fist balled up and tears came to his eyes. They rolled down his face, almost silver against the dark light in the room.

"Kuu-chan…"

He sniffed.

Nanami walked into the room forcing Sunao to sit up anxiously, trying to tone his emotions down to hide the fact that he had been crying for Hashiba. The nurse, not realizing the pouty face of the pink haired teen, was on the verge of tears himself. "Fujimori, Hashiba is terribly sick and we need you to help us!!!" Sunao perked up and stood. "How sick?"

Nanami grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. "It's not good…"

"I thought so…" Sunao walked up next to Nanami, running past him. "Fujimori?"

Nanami followed, both friends racing to the infirmary where Sora rested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Doubtfully, they were wrong. Both Sora and Shinichirou were gone. "W-where are they?"

"Shinichirou…must have taken Sora back to the mansion…" Nanami had guessed, but it was a good lead. He didn't see any other explanation. Sunao leaned a little further out than Nanami, trying to mentally inspect the scene. "You idiot."

Sunao turned around, whipping his pink hair through the atmosphere of the room, storming away angrily. "Stupid Hashiba!!!"

Nanami fretted for Sunao and followed, grabbing his cell phone and taking a jacket from the rack next to the door.

Back at the mansion, Sora had his eyes open, and was able to speak and or whisper a tad. He couldn't sleep or eat. He was a total mess.

Even when Fujimori walked in, he still didn't react. He may have mumbled his name—but that was it. Nanami walked in with Sunao. Fujimori's pale eyes widened and shook in terror. Without knowing it, he murmured his friend's name:

"Kuu-chan…"

Sora cooed sickly and looked at teen emotionless, but still sitting up. Shinichirou pushed him back down on the couch by the window, the burning sun falling beneath the inky blanket of twinkling stars. Fujimori ran over. "Hashiba!!!"

Sora tried to look up at him, but grimaced in pain and fell limp. "What…is this," Sunao asked, voice cracking. Nanami looked at Shinichirou. "Have you tried any medication?"

"Nothing works…and I didn't want to feed him too much medicine…"

Nanami opened his mouth to speak, but faltered and wiped his teary eyes on his sleeve. That was his stupidity. Shinichirou raised a eyebrow and patted Nanami on the head, pulling him so close the two almost brushed. "It's a flu…nothing bad." He took Nanami's bangs and kissed them deftly. The nurse's skin, pale like milk, became a blood red hue. "Shinichirou…"

Sunao looked over and fumed, "SUNAO WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE YOU BOTH ALONE BUT HE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF HASIBA!!!"

He finished with a snarl, eyes shaking as he gazed on. Sometimes his parents were just a tad too kinky for his tastes. Aside from the flirting, Fujimori lowered himself to the ground on his knees as if he was a hostess at a hot spring, and placed a cool hand of the blunette's burning flesh. "Hashiba…." The bluentte was out cold.

Fujimori saddened and flipped open his cell phone. "I'll call Matsuri-chan and ask him to come over." He halted midway to look at his messages. He still had that message from Aizawa, untouched. He clicked it apathetically; probably thinking it was just another message from that prick. Sunao clicked it despite his better judgment, the text appearing on the screen sentence, after sentence, after sentence.

_Fujimori,_

_I would love to ask how you were doing, but it also seems that you haven't done anything I've told you…_

No shit, really?

_You spend more and more time with that Sora, and I fear I might be losing you Fujimori-kun. By the time you actually want to look at this message, your Hashiba-kun will probably be acting very strange. It's a good thing you didn't eat your lunch today…right?_

Fujimori raised a brow.

_What I'm saying is that Hashiba may die from poisoning…antifreeze poisoning. The chemicals found within anti-freeze are sweet tasting…so it was easy to tamper with your lunch. Hashiba, after a few days, will become better…then die. _

The message ended flatly, leaving Fujimori hanging with the phone trembling in his hands. "N-no…." He dropped the phone with a huge clanking sound.

"HASHIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------

I have a new story to write…w00t. You all should also probably know…my doujin circle's (CYB3R pr0n) website is up. It's a profile (linked to a really crappy website) but a page nonetheless!!! Check it out—there's lots of yaoi….

It's tempting…right? R&R and flames are allowed like always…but don't just do it to piss me off.


	3. We saved Sora!

Title: Album of Breeze

Disclaimer: 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない isn't mine…but Sunao-chama is a cutie….so is Matsuri-chama.

Pairing: Hashiba Sora x Fujimori Sunao

Rating: T

Sorry I've been gone…but Honors classes aren't easy, ya know!!!

Anyway, on to happier things, I'm so psyched for the スクールデイズ, OVA, Magical Girl Kokoro-chan!!!! (or Maho Shoujou Kokoro-chan) It won't be out until March, 2008!!!!!! WAAAH!!!! Not fair, nippa!!!!! WKTK WKTK WKTK!!!!!!!

Rawr…stupid spellcheck won't work because my MSW document is in 'nihongocomma / kanji'. It annoys me….DX

WWW!!! Well, to give you what you came for, on to the story!!!!

------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunao walked up to Aizawa's laboratory, dressed in his white labcoat. "You bastard…for poisoning Hashiba…"

His electric pink hair flew around his shoulders as he shook his head in fury. "I'll kill him!!!"

Fujimori found out that Aizawa had used a chemical often found in antifreeze that has a sweet taste. He simply put a coating of that stuff around the sashimi in Sunao's bento lunch. "But…how did he get to my lunch…?" Sunao pondered this walking into the lab. She stopped just outside the door, finally coming to a chilling answer. "When I was in the library….he must have used that time to have Nagase…."

Sunao's face went red, the same color as his eyes. "Aizawa!!!!!" He screamed, banging and kicking the door with all the strength he had in his skinny body. "Let me in, help Hashiba!!!!!"

The door slowly opened when the rusty lock snapped from a huge kick that Sunao brought on. The pink haired teenager looked on into the darkness of the vine covered building, bit his lip, and ventured inside.

Back at the mansion, Nanami had picked up the pieces from Fujimori's broken cell phone and put them in a bag on the counter. Sora was sleeping, Ayano sticking various needles with different medications inside each one into Sora's cold skin. Matsuri had been excused from class, coming into the building with tons of make-up homework for Sora. "Sora-chan!!!" The blonde sat the bag down carefully and ran to the bedside of his friend. "Sora-chan, are you okay?"

Shinichirou brought him a glass of water. "He's asleep…"

Matsuri pouted. "I see."

The black haired math teacher patted him on the shoulder, smiling the best smile he could muster. "It'll be alright. Ayano-chan has already looked at them before when Soushi gave them that drugged tea,"

The pink bunny puppet flew into Matsuri's face, hugging him. "Nyah, nyah, don't be sad…he'll be better soon, okay?"

The doctor lowered the bunny from Honjou's face and smiled. Matsuri 'hm'ed and took the water from Shinichirou. "T-Thanks…."

"SOOOOOOOOORA-SEEEEEEEEMPAI!!!!!!" Ichikawa screamed when he bolted right through the locked door, running to his sick friend in tears. "Sora-sempai, Sora-sempai, waaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Gaku held his friend tightly, crying like a little kid. Nanami could only image Sei's reaction. Fortunatly, Shiina, Kitamura and Sei had not found out about Sora's condition yet. Nobody could tell them that Hashiba was that sick, and truth be told, Nanami was having a hard time holding himself together in this whole mess. Shinichirou was very concered about Nanami. After almost losing Sunao, they didn't want to loose Sora forever, nor Fujimori if he ever came back from Aizawa's lab. Suddenly, Matsuri spoke up amoung the negitive vibes with a question for Ichikawa.

"Hey, did you ever see Nagase-bouchou at all?"

Gaku, coming to a realization, blinked and shook his head. "No. When I went into the science room, he had left for the library…"

Matsuri's eyes sparked with interest. "Really…? That's where Nao-kun was after Hashiba and I ate lunch…"

Nanami joined in as well, adding to the story. "I saw Fujimori after lunch, and then that's when Hashiba showed up in my office."

Gaku raised a brow, standing up and crossing his arms offended. "Are you saaying Nagase-bouchou did something horrible to Sora-sempai?"

"Well, no," Matsuri stuttered averting his eyes. He grabbed a lock of his golden hair, twirling it between his fingers like noodles between chopsticks. "I…just don't want Nao-kun to get hurt by Aizawa…" Ichikawa blinked. "Wha—Aizawa?"

"Yes…we think…." Ayano began hesitantly. Matsuri finished the doctor's sentence. "He has been poisoned.

Shinichirou heard Nanami walk into the bedroom and lock the door. The math teacher sighed. "Fujimori WILL come back…there is nothing we can do but wait."

Matsuri put his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "Minato-sensei…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Sunao walked into the room filled with brilliant purple roses, not in the mood to talk sweetly with Aizawa over a cup of tea. Actually, speak of the devil, Nagase and Aizawa were both in the center of the room; Aizwaw clipping roses and Nagase sitting in a white wired garden chair, watching Fujimori like a hawk. "Welcome," Aizawa's son said warmly, mouth twisting into a smile.

The pink haired student never answered, but instead, walked right up to them and slapped Aizawa right across the face. His glasses fell and shattered on the ground. Nagase shot over to Fujimori, grabbing both of his wrists and yanking them behind his back. "Let me go!!!"

Nagase disagreed and twisted Sunao's wrist violently. He screamed in pain. Making a quick recovery was Aizawa's calling, especially when his beloved little Fujimori was throwing punched at the only person he use to ever trust. "Are you here because of Hashiba?"

"Give me the cure!" Sunao roared trying to free himself at the same time. Aizawa chuckled and lifted up Sunao's chin. He began to speak. "Listen,"

Fujimori glared at him, eyes shaking with tears.

"I want you to kill Hashiba. Or have you fallen so madly in love with him you can't talk yourself into doing it?" He asked, smirking. Sunao pulled himself away and threw himself over to Aizawa, grabbing him the the collar. The pink haired teen had grasped the collar so tight his knuckles turned white and blood dripped on the ground. "Don't do this to me!" Fujimori snarled, kicking and punching the older man. Nagase, who had tried to hold him back, got kick in the stomach.

"Help Hashiba!!!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!!! PLEASE, HELP HIM!!! IF YOU WANT ME, TAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pink in Fujimori's eyes turned a bloody red, and the screams ceased for a moment. Nagase stalled. "Who…"

Ran screamed loudly, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUU!!!"

A huge window that towered over them crashed and a being landed on the floor in front of the threesome, created a mist of broken cement and fragments of glass. Ran, in the middle of falling down, saw a butterscotch eye staring back at him. "Y-Yoru?!" He barely whispered, blushing because of his perfect timing. The purple haired Yoru swooped with bandaged arm underneath Ran and caught him bridal style. Ran was in a trance. "Y-Yoru…"

Nagase, with a pair of shears, came at Yoru from behind. Yoru dodged him like a bullfighter, the purple-eyed man falling on top of his father. "D-DAMN YOU!" Aizawa cried loudly.

By the time Aizawa had the nerve to yell out to his lost expiriment, it was gone. Both men looked up to see two shadows, both male, one holding another, jumping from the building elegantly. Aizawa grimaced, but ended up smiling. "Well done, Fujimori…Hashiba Sora. Well done."

A laughter was heard through the lad soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Thank goodness!!!" Matsuri yelled, hugging his two friends. "Sora-chan, Nao-kun!!!!"

Ichikawa joined in, tears falling in strady waterfalls. "I'M SO HAPPY SORA-SEMPAI IS OKAY!!!!"

The bluenette blushed. "Oi, shut up Ichikawa!" He averted his eyes. "It's not as if I would have died…"

Fujimori looked up at him, shocked. "H-how did you make such a fast recovery?"

Shinichirou smiled, crossing his arms and pointing to Ayano. "Thank him."

The pink bunny smiled and came right into Hashiba and Sunao's faces, creepping both of them out. "Nyah, nyah. You guys are lucky. I treated it early, so he should be fine now."

Sora begged to differ, rubbing his sore, bruised skin. "Yeah, but you had to give me tons of freakin' shots!!!"

Everyone began to laugh, excluding Nanami, who ran forward and hugged sora and Sunao with all his might. His chocolate bangs hid his crying expression from everyone. "I'm happy….you're both okay…"

Sora and sunao blinked sadly, looked at each other, and held Nanami tightly. Nanami sobbed so loudly, even Soushi, who just walked through the door, heard. Shinichrou walked over to the nurse and folded his arms like paper origami over Nanami's small chest. Nanami's breath skipped. "S-Shinichirou…"

He whispered, "It's all right now. Don't make everyone cry, Nanami."

The nurse smiled. "Shinichirou…"

Soushi blinked. "It would seem Hashiba is alright now…"

"Yep!" Everyone replied happily, looking at the lawyer in the doorway. He gave off a smug smile. "Well, good to hear. I was afraid these little ones would have a heart attack." He moved aside revealing Sei, Shiina, and Kitamura all on the verge of passing out from the shock. "Sora nii-chan…"

"Sei, Kitamura, Shiina!" Sora yelled joyfully. Sunao smiled. "It's alright, little ones. Ku-chan is much better now—" Sunao blushed and covered his mouth. Sora looked at him confused. "Did you…call him Ku-chan?" Shinichrou asked.

Fujimori's face was burning like the sun, but the kids just ran to Hashiba and hugged his legs. "We heard you were siiiiick…" Sei sobbed out.

"We wanted you to get better!" Shiina cried.

"I'm so hwappy you're okwayyyy…." Kitamura added, crying. Sora smiled. "Thanks kids, and Soushi—"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you tell Chris-san I'm okay too."

"Very well," Nodded Soushi, now heading for the church to inform Chris of Hashiba's recovery. All the students looked at each other and broke out laughing. Sunao laid his head on hashiba's shoulder. "Hey,"

Sora blushed. "Y-yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me back there." Sunao closed his eyes as if he was ready to go to sleep. "Thank you very much."

The blunette laughed and threw an arm around Fujimori's waist. "Well….Yoru actually saved you…so thank him…"

Sunao's eyebrow twitched. "Please! I'll never thank that jerk!"

Sora smirked.

---------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a rush to finish, but here it is, nippa!!! Btw, did joo all know I suck at Science? Cause I do….DX A lot. I don't care about the number of electrons on the outside of Halogens!!!!

Rawrrrrr….but anyway…I hope you enjoyed. Next year I'll be going to the next level of my tech school. If you want to know about me, read my story called 'Emo'. It's all about me, my friends, and our doujinshi circle, nippa.

Mii…..ja ne. (For now, at least…)


	4. And they whispered love!

Title: Album of Breeze

Rating: K

Pairing: Shinichirou x Nanami

Disclaimer: 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない is too awesome to be mine. I know, I'm sad. You want this series too, I know so.

((If you don't get the Minato reference, in the games, Minato is a cassanova while Shinichirou is sweet and caring. Usually, Nanami punches Minato of ruffles his hair to bring back Shinichirou. Minato:Shinichirou::Yoru:Sora. Ther, an analogy, nippa. Can't tell you anything else without major spoilers.))

-------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichirou walked home from the school when the sky's blue had disappeared and left inky blackness and twinkling stars abound in the endless horizon over Japan. He sighed, his breath condensing in the air in a puff of whiteness that contrasted with the down tones of the night life around him beautifully and with such perfection he almost started to loose his rather fast walking pace to enjoy the scenery. Still, Nanami was waiting for him at home, and he couldn't be late. If he were, then when he arrived home, Nanami would be asleep, waiting for him to eat his food at lay beside him. Just the sight gave Shinichirou heartbreak, and that was why he couldn't afford to let it happen. If he never came home to eat with the nurse, truth be told, Nanami would probably starve to death waiting for him. Shinichirou felt guilty laughing, but it was true.

He crossed the busy street and made his way over to the mansion. He walked on when he noticed a figure sitting at a nearby bench. Shinichirou looked at it closely as he approached, thinking he would casually walk by and say, "Hello" to the person. Alas, that was not to be.

The person sitting on the bench, huddled in a big fluffy coat was Nanami, and as far as Shinichirou knew, he had been there waiting ever since the students had gone home. The math teacher ran over, voice screaming in worry, "NANAMI!"

The nurse looked up, cheeks red from the biting cold. "Ah, Shinichirou. Hi…" Shinichirou flung off his coat and wrapped it around Nanami's shoulders. The nurse looked up at him, worried. "But, you'll' get cold,"

"Hush Nanami."

"…" Nanami hung his head in disgrace. He knew Shinichirou was glaring at him, waiting for an answer to why he had been sitting in the cold for hours. "Well, I was concerned when you didn't come home, so I decided to come and wait. You didn't tell me you were staying late." He poked Shinichirou in the forehead, smiling. "Make sure you tell me next time, 'kay?"

The math teacher stared at his lover for a few second, then flung his body over to the nurse and hugged him lovingly. Nanami blushed and stuttered, looking back at Minato as he buried his face in Nanami's coat. "Don't do that. You worried me," Shinichirou whispered quietly, gripping the cloth. Nanami turned his head away, chocolate hair catching wind and blowing across his face. "You worried _me_," Nanami replied dryly, crossing his arms and turning his head away. A fruitless effort to regain his lover's trust crossed him yet again. He cussed under his breath.

Minato decided to turn to romance. He lifted the nurse's chin and put his lips up against his, licking Nanami's lips until his gained entry into him. Nanami gasped, unable to breathe into the kiss, and pulled himself away. "Minato…"

"What?" He asked again, stroking the other man's arm gently, petting it to comfort him like if he was a hamster or some other scared animal that you brought home. Nanami sulked, pouting and gripping his fists together over his lap. "Idiot, don't use romance like that. That makes me hate you." An appalled math teacher reeled away from Nanami, shocked at the harsh words that came out of his mouth. "How could you say that?" Nanami stood up to meet Shinichirou. The chocolate haired male brought his hand up to Shinichirou's cheek. It was cold as death, and Nanami knew Shinichirou was freezing. Nanami gave Shinichirou his coat back. "Take this, please."

With no choice, a stunned Shinichirou took the coat, unsure of what to say.

Luckily, Nanami was ready on cue and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. His crystal blue eyes looked back at him, filled with a modest love for the man in front of him. "Shinichirou, don't use excuses to please me. Romance didn't make me love you, so I don't mind waiting if that's what I have to do for you. I don't want Minato to come back…"

The math teacher understood and hugged Nanami again, sweetly and calmly. He kissed him back on the cheek, petting his hair down against the wind.

The nurse blushed the color of roses, but smiled in returned.

"See?"

"Yeah…" They grabbed each other's hands and walked home, sharing body heat with kissing and delicate touching all the way there.

--------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORT SHORT SHORT, nippa! Sorry…it's been a bad day, and I'm not dead! Don't worry, and I'll update soon!!


	5. White Day!

Title: Album of Breeze

Pairing: Shinichirou x Nanami

Rating: K

Disclaimer: 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない is a great series, but it's not mine. oAo

_**H A P P Y W H I T E D A Y!!**_

Short sweet oneshot. Sunao x Sora will be next, then Ichikawa x Nagase, Soushi x Matsuri, and Ran x Yoru…..((Soushi x Matsuri is a pairing from the game. I find it cute….XP Sora x Matsuri isn't bad either.))

--START--

"Shinichirou!" Nanami yelled, taking his notebook and smacking the math teacher on the back of his head fiercely. Sora sank beneath him, dodging an unconscious Minato plummeting to the floor. "Nanami-sensei…thanks…"

"Improve your grade in math and it won't happen again…" Nanami pointed out rather blatantly. Sora tried to repair his damaged ego by changing the subject. "Hey, Nanami-sensei. It's White Day. Did you get anything for Nii-chan?"

"Yes," Nanami blushed and held out a cute yellow box adorned with a simple pink ribbon. "Don't tell him, okay? Did you get anything for Fujimori-kun?"

Sora replied with a nod and blush, looking at a nearby wall to avoid looking the chocolate haired nurse in the eyes. "Well, yeah. I got him roses and a necklace…."

Nanami's eyes sparkled, amazed by a young boy's tender love these days. "Oh my…. that's wonderful!" Nanami looked back down at the box he'd gotten for Shinichirou. Inside was a pretty ring that matched the one Shinichirou had gotten for him a long time ago…

"_Nanami…here's your White Day present."_

"_Shinichirou, you didn't—" When Nanami opened up the box and saw a ring inside, he gasped shock that Shinichirou, laid back Shinichirou, would do something so romantic for his lover. "Is this…?"_

"_Yeah. I want to be with you forever Nanami. As soon as we save Nao-kun and Sora-kun from Aizawa, we can do that for the rest of our lives. Do you accept?" The black haired man asked, grabbing Nanami's slender hand with his own. Their hands fit perfectly. Through tears and still in disbelief, Nanami gazed at the floor, speechless. Breathless from his large sobs of joy, he answered, "Yes…Shinichirou." The nurse tilted is head to the side and shared a tender kiss with the only man he had ever loved so much in his entire life._

"_Someday I'll get you a ring to match this…then we will always be connected. Mind, body, and soul…"_

"_**I haven't forgotten, Shinichirou…" **_Nanami though, fighting back tears. Painful memories of losing Sunao to Nagase and Aizawa made that hard at times, but he always endeavored for the ones he loved around him. It was always worth it.

"Hashiba-kun, why don't you go and see Fujimori-kun? I'm sure he's waiting for you right now." Nanami set the box down on the table and smiled, chocolate bangs framing a sweet, honest order. "Yeah! Thanks, Nanami-sensei!" Sora yelled, running out of the nurse's office and down the halls to the dormitory to Fujimori and his room.

Shinichirou started to regain himself and rubbed his aching scalp, turning to Nanami. "Nanami, why am I in your office?"

"Minato-sensei attacked Hashiba-kun again." Buoyant feelings of love bounced up to the surface as Nanami reached from the box. He held it out to Shinichirou modestly, eyes gleaming with hoping of recollection from Shinichirou. It was his own folly of not grabbing Sunao that kept them apart so long, and now it was time to rejoice with the lost promise they both secretly shared together.

"Please open this. It's your present for White Day." Yes, he did try and copy Shinichirou's line, hoping for more of an emotional reaction. The black haired man didn't need to say anything and took the box, smiling as he opened it. He closed it and looked at a trembling Nanami, warm voice ringing through the air. That voice whispered, "You didn't forget…"

"No…" The nurse answered, his voice becoming a bit distorted. All of that persevering through pain was going to pay off.

Shinichirou didn't wait a second to wrap his arms around Nanami and pull the nurse into another passionate kiss. Nanami could barely keep up as Shinichirou's tongue explored the inside of his mouth gingerly, tasting 'til his heart's desire gave out.

In result, they kissed a long time.

"I love you, Nanami….and thank you so much…"

"Shinichirou, I love you too…."

--END--

Heimdall's B-Day is tomorrow. Huzzah.


	6. Such a pretty pendant!

Title: Album of Breeze

Title: Album of Breeze

Disclaimer: 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない isn't mine, but I soooo want Sunao-kun and Matsuri-kun. They are just too hot!

Pairing: Fujimori x Hashiba!!

Rating: K

I'm back. It's a last day of break, so I'm doing my fanfiction writing now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be working diligently when summer starts and I don't have suck a horrible Science class. Wish me luck!!

--START--

"Er…Happy White Day Fujimori!" Hashiba stuttered, holding his gifts out for Sunao to accept of decline. Hashiba, imagine this, was desperately hoping for the first option. "And maybe if you're not doing anything…we could go out and…eat or something…"

A flabbergasted Fujimori stood speechless, hands over his glowing pink cheeks. "Hashiba…"

Sora thought for a moment, then concluded maybe he should show him each present individually for more of a reaction from his lover. First came the huge bouquet of roses that Hashiba bought for him at the florist only a day before. It was hard enough keeping them a secret in the dorm, but he wanted to buy them last minute so they wouldn't wilt. It turned out to be worth the effort.

"H-Hashiba! These are so nice…."

Sora could tell Fujimori was trying hard to restrain Ran from coming out and bursting onto Sora screaming for Yoru to come out so they could have their kinky romance right in the middle of their room, and probably on Sora's bed as well. "These look expensive, were did you find the money…?"

Hashiba rubbed the back of his head; sort of embarrassed that Sunao thought his gift was that incredible when really he didn't want anything but the best for Fujimori, especially for White Day. "Ah…I got a job with Chris-san at the Church for a while…"

"They're so pretty…" Sunao whispered in trance, hugging the roses close to his throbbing heart. "I'm really grateful Hashiba…"

"That's not all!" Sora added, blushing an even deeper shade of crimson. "I had one more thing to show you, love." Sora removed a small white box from his school uniform pocket, walking closer to present it to his boyfriend.

"Here," Sora opened the package to reveal a silver pendant with a blue crystal charm dangling in the center. Sunao gasped again, stepping back and throwing his trembling hand to his mouth. "Sora, you didn't…"

Hashiba rejoiced at Fujimori's delight in seeing the gifts and unhooked the tiny silver clasp. He pulled Sunao's pink locks over his shoulder and attached it in the back of his slender neck. Sora put his hand on Fujimori's cherry pink cheek, smirking. "Do you like them?" Sunao grasped Hashiba's hand and felt warm tears run down his face. "I'm so happy. Thank you…what do you want for White Day?"

Sora snapped back astounded, waving his hands in denial. "No, I don't need anything! As long as I have you…I'm okay…"

Sunao raised an eyebrow skeptically as his soft lips curled into a smile. "Are you **sure **you don't want** something**?"

Hashiba's wet tongue pressed against the bottom of his mouth nervously. Sunao untied his hair and pressed Hashiba on to the bed, cuddling into his chest. "R-Ran?"

"No Sora, I'm not Ran…" Sunao leaned in and let his lips hover over Hashiba's mouth, teasing him wet soft gentle brushes. "This is want you wanted, right?"

Sunao lowered himself so their lips meant, his tongue gliding into Sora's mouth with no hesitation. Hashiba moaned, becoming harder with every lick and kiss they shared. It was hard for Sora to think in a time like this, sharing such precious love with an always-reluctant stuffed shirt like Fujimori. In fact, it wasn't long before Sora had pressed a shirtless Fujimori up against the wall, trailing tender kisses down his smooth chest. Sunao, blushing, whispered between pleads, "Hashiba…don't stop…"

'No."

"What?!" Sunao screamed, alarmed. The pink haired teen grabbed Hashiba's strong arm. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because…" Sora pointed to the window. Matsuri spazzed and dropped his purple camera, falling off the ladder in surprise that he had let his guard down and been revealed so obviously. At any rate, he flew and screamed until he hit the grassy girt below, ramming his head into one or two trees on the way down. Fujimori's whole face lit up like the sun, a few veins pulsing from his face. He ran to the window and leaned over the edge, millions of textbooks falling on the blonde photographer in less than a heartbeat.

"IDIOT!!"

Hashiba sweat dropped as he watched Matsuri be murdered, but smiled at the same time.

"Still the same Fujimori…"

Hashiba picked up the shirt he had ripped off Fujimori and gave it to him. "You'll get cold if you stay like that…"

Sunao blushed and snatched it away, turning his head and crossing his arm over a puffed out chest. "HMPH!"

"Ah…Happy White Day…Fujimori…" Hashiba shrugged and wrapped his arms around his lover, unsure on his reaction.

This time however, Sora only got a punch to the cheek. "I hate men who have friends that stalk me!"

--END--

I'm always compared to Sunao at school, and my friend Expo is Sora. Aha…XP

Thanks for reading. Next is…two chapters of Ichikawa x Nagase-buchou.

Thanks for reading. ((Sips black tea and bows sitting on fluffy cushion.)) Enjoy your two weeks!


	7. After school with Nagase!

Title: Album of Breeze

Pairing: Ichikawa x Nagase

Disclaimer: 好きなものは好きだからしょうがない isn't mine…(Turns to director) is this still necessary anymore? I'm tired of typing this long title over and over…

Rating: T

SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!

--START--

Ichikawa stirred in a bright pink powder into the flask filled with sky blue fluid. It puffed a little smoke cloud, causing the teen to cough. "Ah man… didn't work, huh?"

He poured the solution down the sink, sulking at his failure. "Maybe I have to put in more alkali reactants to create a larger chemical reaction….hell, at least a precipitate could have formed!" Ichikawa's roaring did no good, for you see, the chemistry lab wasn't a very likely place to find alkali metals such as sodium. He wondered if her could use sodium chloride, table salt, and maybe get something.

"Nagase-buchou has gotta know what to do!" He gripped his fists together and smiled gleefully. "Nagase-buchou's so smart, I bet that he could help me!"

Footsteps diffracted from around the door, but an oblivious Gaku rambled onwards. "Nagase-buchou knows everything! He's so cool looking too! He's handsome, and kind, but sometimes quiet. He's like the perfect husband!"

The man outside the door gasped a tad.

"I wish I could marry Nagase buchou, " he whispered, delighted. "Then I could be happy forever." Outside the door, the clapping of two hands sounded. Ichikawa paused and turned three shades of red. He turned to see Nagase, smirking mischievously. His purple eyes scanned the boy's trembling features carefully. Ichikawa remained frozen, not in fear, but in intense awe.

"Nagase-buchou…" His cheeks were red, slightly tinted. Nagase walked over to him and cupped a hand over his cheek, rubbing his hot face. Ichikawa groaned. "Nagase-buchou…" Nagase swept the blueberry colored hair out of his big eyes, glistening with emotions. "I never realized you felt like that, Gaku."

_He called me by my first name!?_

Nagase pulled a stool over to Gaku, gesturing for him to sit down. He turned crimson and obeyed, trying to hide the sensation between his legs. Nagase pulled a stool over to sit upon as well, right next to Ichikawa. The blueberry haired boy looked down, embarrassed to be in the direct company of his lover. Regardless, he took Gaku's jaw in his soft hand and lifted his head to look in his purple eyes. "If you love me so much…would you like to kiss me?"

-- -

Sunao walked the halls, troubled. He opened the classroom doors and searched the floor. "Dammit, where did my composition notebook go? Maybe Ichikawa saw it somewhere…" Fujimori went right to the Science classroom at that point, rushing to get his homework finished and return to the dorm before Hashiba threw a fit a came looking for him. His pink hair glided over the soft breezes from the window as he walked towards the classroom. He put his hand in the handle and opened the door. "Ichikawa, I was wondering—"

Sunao paused when he saw Nagase and Ichikawa, both kissing on the floor, tongue wet and sparkling with each other's saliva. Nagase reached for Gaku's crisp white shirt to unbutton it when he spied Fujimori and bolted upwards. Sunao stood paralyzed. "What the fuck to you think you're doing!" Nagase questioned, furious with the boy.

Sunao's cheeks matched the color of his eyes. "I was….I just wanted—"

"If this gets out to Aizawa or anyone else…."

Ichikawa looked at his lover, obviously dazed by the enchanting kiss his had just taken part in. He smiled at Nao and sat up. "Hey Fujimori-senpai…you're composition book is on Table 5."

"Uh…." Fujimori looked over to see his notebook, indeed, at his lab station. "Thanks…" He walked over to the tab table and picked it up, too flustered to say anything to either male. Yet he turned. "Ichikawa…"

Nagase picked himself off the floor, Gaku lazily being held in his arms. He rubbed his face in Ichikawa's hair. "Would you mind leaving us alone now? I'd like to be alone with my best student."

Ichikawa blushed and smiled over at Sunao, happily pulling Nagase into another kiss. He moaned and stroked Ichikawa's hair again. "Gaku-chan…"

"Kai-kun…"

Fujimori reeled away, his whole face now a bright red color. "DON'T DO THAT WHEN I'M STANDING HERE!!"

--END--

YAY!! Summer! Sorry the oneshots are so short…but this way, I can update faster and achieve my goal of 100 chapters! This couple is kinda easy to write about. Kai x Gaku is different from Sora x Sunao or Nanami x Shinichirou. I wonder why…?

Ah well, next up is either another Kai x Gaku or even a Ran x Yoru. Then (this'll be fun) Soushi x Matsuri.

Of the fun we will all have. I'm grateful to you all and think of you everyday! Thanks for reading. I'm hoping even get in a Yukitou x Misuzu story from AIR in eventually. Ah well…I've got all (Thinks of Misuzu) summer…

WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY DID SHE DIE??


	8. I'll make it up to you!

Title: Album of Breeze

Pairing: Yoru x Ran

Disclaimer: Nuttin' iz mine...

Rating: K+

Sorry…I hate my Honors classes. Damn you Mendel genetics homework….(Glares at it.) I'm fourteen, and I don't care about genetics! ….myah! Myahmyahmyah!

(Scurries away like a cat.)

I'm very very sooooooorry! Please enjoy kudasai! ;D

--START--

Sora tried to sleep peacefully in his room, but he just couldn't. With Fujimori's body so close to his, it was hard for his breath to stop skipping. He tried to close his eyes, but every time he did, he saw Fujimori's (or rather Ran's) limp, naked body under his.

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it out of his mind. _"Damn you Yoru…leave me out of your relationship with Ran! I'm seeing things I don't want to see!"_

He curled his fingers into a fist and punched Toushizou in his hot pink stomach. He gritted his teeth and pulled a pillow over his head. "Dammit…"

There was a sharp pain.

"Dammit," Sora yelped clutching his chest. "Yoru…."

And before Sora could do anything, his eye turned to a striking butterscotch color and his hair color deepened. The bandages around his arm flowed freely against the tense air. Fujimori winced and opened his rosy pink eyes. He saw Yoru lean over his body and press a hand against his warm cheek. "Ran…"

Fujimori blushed and looked away, trying to push Yoru off. "I'm not Ran! Yoru, get off!"

"Ran…" Yoru begged, kissing Fujimori tenderly on his pouty lips. "Come out and see me, love." Fujimori's blush turned scarlet and his eyes became a beautiful crimson. Yoru didn't need to open his eyes to know that Ran was kissing him now. He could feel the warm lips melting into his and Ran's hot blushing cheeks. Ran picked up his hand and ran them through Yoru's purple hair, fingers dancing across his scalp. Yoru smirked and pulled away. "Hey, love."

Ran blushed and looked up at him. "Yoru…"

He paused and lifted his arm. He rested his elbows an Yoru's masculine shoulders and put his hand and the back of his love's head. Yoru blinked. "Ran?"

The pink haired uke blushed and tilted his head just a little bit. "Because you always pleasure me…I thought…just this once, Yoru…"

Yoru's cheeks went pink as Ran got closer and closer.

"I'd make it up to you…"

--END--

Short one-shot for Ran and Yoru. This'll have another chapter, guys. Sorry it so short!

R&R!!


	9. I think I did good!

Title: Album of Breeze

Pairing: Yoru x Ran

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sukisyo and Sukisho are not products that belong to me...

Rating: T

…….I have nothing to say. ^^;

Nyahahaha….my voice is gone. But that's it. Well, okies then…..enjoy!!!!!!

-------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoru's eyes widened in surprise and confusion when Ran soft, wet, pink lips slammed themselves against his, Ran leaving in to Yoru's body and rubbing his manhood up against his. Yoru grabbed on to Ran and moaned, arms circling Ran's petit waist and rubbing themselves up and down his. Back. The flimsy ribbon the held back Ran' hair slipped and his pink hair fluttered in the hot, flushed air. Yoru smirked and ran his lips up Ran's neck, his tongue slowly massaging Ran's shaking muscles. "Y-Yoru…"

"Do you still want to pleasure me?"

Yoru kissed the center of Ran's collarbone. "Please, angel?" Ran nodded his head and put his hands on Yoru's shoulders, slowly pushing him back on the pillow. "Ran smiled down on him. "Yoru, take off your shirt please…"

Yoru hummed seductively and leaned back on to the pillow, moonlight shining down on him as if he was a god. "I think you'll have to do it, angel." Ran turned scarlet at Yoru's smooth flirting and looked from his hand to Yoru's shirt. He shook. "I couldn't possibly…" Yoru reached up and ran his fingers though Ran's hair, pouting sweetly. "Are you breaking your promise….Ran?"

Ran looked at Yoru' eyes glassy and shining in the fragile, white sheets of moonlight. "…N…..no….."

Yoru smirked and pushed his lips up against Ran's rolling over so that he was now pinning ran to the mattress. "Well, I am, love."

And the night commenced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Hashiba winced and slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell…."

He gasped in pain. "My muscles ache…what the…."

He looked over and saw a naked Fujimori right next to him, eyes wide in shock, anger, and fear. His face turned red as a ripe cherry and tears formed in his eyes. "Ha-ha-ha…..Hashi…"

Sora cringed and pulled himself under the covers. "_Crap!_"

"HASHIBA, WHAT THE HELL DID YORU DO TO ME!?"

------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------

I already have another Fanfiction of 100 oneshots, so these will be shorter than they used to be.

A lot more kinky though……XD


End file.
